


Experience Before Memories

by AdlanielRachel



Series: The Slayer and The Prince [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Evil, Explicitly, Force Love, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Pain, Stole, Truth, heartbroken, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan who had taken care for the Galadhrium after his unconcious state was happy to find out that his lover is awake after his father had healed him. But things did not go the way he expected.</p><p>Haldir had lost his memories about Elladan and their love causing Elladan to crumble. Haldir awake to only find himself remembering about Legolas, Thranduil's one and only son.</p><p>Will this new experience make a change to Glorfindel and Legolas relationships? <br/>Will Haldir finally found out his love towards Elladan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Memories

"Do you want me to gag you? Or... I can trust you to be silent?" Haldir asked watching Elladan for an answer.

  "I prefer you to gag me. I don't think I can withstand those fun." Elladan admitted. Haldir smile as he took the cloth tying it around Elladan's mouth tightly.

  "Saw the guards there?" Haldir asked. Elladan nod looking up and back to Haldir. "If they hear you, I will add on the punishment.  Now, I would like to take away your sight. Close your eyes." 

Elladan did not protest nor he agree but before he could give Haldir a perfect answer, Haldir is already working on the knots tying Elladan's eyes with a dark cloth letting the Half Elven world to be blind. He then moved down tying Elladan's arms on the railing not allowing him to move. Elladan never protest! Not for once. He enjoyed it! Elladan loves it!  
*  "Let the game begins." Haldir said. 

He took out a cane, long and thick, like the ones the stable boys use to tame their horses. Without warning, he landed the cane hard causing Elladan to arch foward. He would have scream if there wasn't a gag. Now, his screams were replace with loud muffles. The cane landed again and each time, the pace increased and it was harder. Each stroke cause Elladan to muffle even louder and his pale white buttocks were now decorated with whips of red lines. Haldir stopped when he saw some blood forming on Elladan's skin. 

  "Is it painful? Tell me my pet. Do you desire more whip?" Haldir asked with his voice filled with lust. 

  Elladan shook his head. Of course without his sight and the tight cloth binding it,  Haldir could not see the tears because of pain. Haldir smirked setting the cane aside as he pushed Elladan's body further out allowing his butt to stuck out like a magnificent whore.  Haldir gently caress the skin and he could feel Elladan tense at his touch. 

  "Now, now. What you want me to do?" Haldir asked looking at the things he had prepared. He took a long tube made out of porcelain. Not sharp but smooth. He gently stroke it in front of the hole slowly massaging it causing Elladan to moan as Haldir could see his length harden. Haldir smirked. Yes! I want to torture him! Make him suffer. Haldir leaned foward and whisper into Elladan's ears,  
  "Don't you dare release your cum without my permission or I will torture you more." 

Elladan nod as his body trembles and shivers under the touch of the professional Galadhrium. Haldir shove the porcelain deep into his hole causing him to tremble under the touch. I need him! Haldir silently curse himself for torturing his partner that hard but he love it, love to see him scream and love to see and feel the pain to. 

 Haldir twist the porcelain pushing it deeper into Elladan's hole causing him to whimper and Haldir could see a slight pre cum. Without any warning, he pulled the porcelain  out replacing it with his own harden length. He pushed himself deeper into Elladan causing Elladan to moan between the gag but Haldir could see that Elladan was trying to hold it. He pushed his length in and out for some time and then he pulled it out completely,

  "Now, my little pet, you have obey me. I will spare you some mercy." Haldir said releasing the hand bounds as he carried Elladan up throwing him onto the soft bed. 

  "Oops, I forgot the cane strokes." Haldir said as he pushed himself onto Elladan's body holding his member in his palms slowly pushing it into Elladan's hole gently moving in and out causing Elladan to squirm in his arms. Haldir used his teeth to release the bounds on Elladan's mouth and before Elladan could say a word, he kisses him roughly forcing Elladan to participate into the rough kiss. Haldir felt himself harden as he moved. 

  "Please Haldir, I need to cum. It's.....torturing." Elladan pleaded begging for mercy from his mate.

 "Not until after I did." 

It was long moments of torture as Elladan held onto his cum as every thrust Haldir had given causing him to moan with pleasure. Haldir trust harder and harder until he had finally reached his climax as he released his seeds into Elladan's hole.

  "You may cum now." 

Haldir watched as his younger mate cum as the white semen spilled onto his body. He leaned down kissing Elladan more ignoring the mess they have made. He opened the bind on Elladan's eyes who were opened. Tiredness overwhelmed him as Elladan pulled Haldir closer to him whispering into his ears, 

  "I love you, Haldir." 

Elladan smiled recalling the incident which had happened almost few years back. He never knew how Haldir get injured this bad. He was worried. He didn't want to lose him, his one and only lover. He love him a lot. More than his own life. Haldir was his heartbeat and breathe. Without him, he could fade and eventuall die.


	2. A Busy Morning

2 

"Glorfindel....." Legolas called out as he snuggle himself closer to the Noldo who was still asleep. Sunlight was burning through the windows and Legolas was ready to get up to fulfil his duty as the Captain. Glorfindel wrapped an arm around his lovers waist kissing his lips.

"Yes, My little leaf. What is it?" Glorfindel asked lazily and the Sinda clearly knows that the Noldo is lazy to wake up. Legolas sat up slowly as he tickles the Noldo gently causing a laugh from the older elf who opened his eyes staring at the sight of his naked lover, "You know me too well that you can wake me up. Now..." Glorfindel pulled Legolas down allowing him to lean on his bare body. "Did I worn you out too much?" Legolas shooked his head causing Glorfindel to grin as he placed a soft kiss over Legolas' neck over and over again causing the Sinda to moan. 

"Glorfindel......." Legolas called out softly trying to resist those pleasurable moans that Glorfindel had cause. 

"What is it little leaf? Hmm...... I........think.......we have........more.........time.......today..." Glorfindel said between kisses causing the Sinda to moan louder. Glorfindel let the Sinda to lay on the bed as he got up dominating his partner. He kisses his neck moving down to Legolas' nipples which was already harden. Glorfindel teased the young elf more causing him to move as Glorfindel licked his nipples sucking it gently with profession. Legolas moaned as he felt turned on by the older elf. He spread his legs allowing his lover to get more access of his body. 

"Are you made out of honey? You taste sweeter than the nectar a flower can produce." Glorfindel said looking down at the elf and kissed him roughly. Legolas participated in the kiss with Glorfindel laying even close to him. Their bare body rubbed and Legolas could feel the hardness of his lover. He moved his hand down to the length of the Noldo which was now hard and began rubbing it gently teasing him earning a groan from Glorfindel who moved towards his belly trailing soft kisses causing Legolas to breathe in heavily. Glorfindel continued his job as he moved lower as Legolas lost contact with his bulge causing the elf to groan as the Sinda could no longer taste the Noldo. 

"You are going to leave me not touching you but you have the pleasure on my body?" Legolas asked. Glorfindel smile as he looked up.

"Trust me. You will like it." Glorfindel said.

Without any warning, Glorfindel lick Legolas balls gently causing him to tremble and moan.

"Aye..... Glorfindel.... Ah....." Legolas moaned as he arch backwards. Glorfindel continued to tease the younger elf as he watched the elf moan and trembles. He moved up as he leaned Legolas' back onto the wall behind their bed. Glorfindel oiled himself as he continue to tease the Sinda who is now kissing Glorfindel roughly. His kiss was hungry, delicious and demanding causing both the elf to harden at the same time because of the arousal each one have caused. 

"Take me." Legolas begged, "Please..." 

"Shh...." Glorfindel silence the young prince as he held onto his harden length pushing himself closer to the Sinda as he held both the Sinda's legs apart. "Don't move." Legolas obeyed and with one thrust, Glorfindel pushed himself into the Sinda who arched backwards with pleasure. He allowed the young elf to adjust himself to the new position as he gently carry the elf in his arms tightly.   
"The bed won't be enough pleasure for this. I guess we should go...... somewhere.....secure and......private." Glorfindel said causing Legolas to blush. Glorfindel carried the elf up as he walked towards the bathroom. Glorfindel could feel Legolas' muscles clenching around his length as he walked causing him to moan. He closed the door and leaned Legolas back on the door holding on his legs. Legolas moaned at the pleasure caused by the movements.

Glorfindel slowly pulled himself out a little and pushed his length into his hole causing Legolas to groan arching backwards helplessly. Glorfindel did that for some moment and after that, he completely removed himself from the young elf causing him to groan. The Noldo smile as he turned Legolas around letting him to grabbed onto the railing. He massage the apple shaped cheeks gently opening the hole and pushed himself into the elf harder this time. 

"Ahhh.... Glorfindel..... Saes......" Legolas screamed as he moaned tightening the grip on the rail. Glorfindel held onto his hips not letting the elf to move. He then leaned foward kissing the tip of the Sinda's ear.

"Hmum..... Ah...... Legolas, you are so tight. You know you make me aroused every time I am with you." Glorfindel said as he pushed himself deeper into the Sinda. He didn't removed his length instead he pushed himself deeper and deeper.

"Argh! This is too much of pleasure meleth nin. You are going to make me cum too soon." Legolas said as he snuggled himself close to Glorfindel's body when the Noldo pulled him up playing with his nipples as he lean the Sinda close to the wall flat.

"Don't lose too much fun, Lass. This will be fun." Glorfindel tease laying the elf onto the platform next to the bath tub. He pushed himself into the Sinda.

"Ugh! Um! Ahh.....Harder..." Legolas moaned as he feel Glorfindel pushing in and out of him with another palm rubbing around his harden length. 

"Ugh!" Glorfindel groaned as he kisses Legolas mouth more trying to silence the elf, "You are so tight. And I love you more than you can imagine Legolas. Ah..." 

When Glorfindel had reached his climax, he released himself inside Legolas causing the young elf to tremble and release his seeds on his stomach. Glorfindel ignored the mess they made and still with his length inside Legolas, he leaned down to kiss the Sinda who was sweating with pleasure. 

"I always love you, Little Leaf" Glorfindel said.

"And I to you, Glorfindel. Always. Forever."


End file.
